Certain connectors for coaxial cable which are commercially available, include a coupling nut assembled to the outer conductive shell which threadedly couples with the outer conductive shell of a mating connector to bring together and retain the connectors in an assuredly mated condition to interconnect a coaxial cable to another like cable or to an electrical apparatus or the like. The connector includes an inner contact or inner conductor which is terminated to the signal conductor of the coaxial cable and which is held precisely centered within a dielectric sleeve secured to and within an outer conductive shell having a rearwardly extending section to which the cable's shield is terminated; the inner and outer conductors electrically engage at a mating face with complementary conductors of the mating connector upon mating. The coupling nut is secured to the outer conductor in a manner permitting rotation thereabout but is stopped from axial movement therealong; the coupling nut is rotated about the first connector to become fully threaded to the mating connector, incrementally drawing the mating connector toward the first connector and its mating face firmly against the mating face of the first connector for the complementary inner and outer conductors to become electrically connected.
One particular such coaxial connector is sold by AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, Pa. under the designation SMA Plug Connector and having Part No. 447647-5, matable with an SMA Bulkhead Jack such as Part No. 447650-5. In this connector assembly, the coupling nut is secured about the front section of the outer conductor and includes an inwardly directed flange at its rearward end which defines a forwardly facing surface opposing a rearwardly facing stop surface of a collar of the outer conductor to establish a forward stop. A crescent clip or C-clip is secured to the outer conductor, seated within an annular groove into the central section just rearwardly of the rearward end of the coupling nut, to define a forwardly facing surface opposing the rearward surface of the coupling nut to establish a rearward stop. A reduced diameter crimping section of the outer conductor extends rearwardly from the central section at a transition location which provides the seat for the rearward end of the dielectric sleeve containing the inner contact; the crimping section provides a cylindrical surface around which the braid of the coaxial cable is drawn, to be crimped thereto after a crimping ferrule is placed about the braid, to establish the electrical connection of the outer conductor to the shielding braid of the cable. A second C-clip is secured to the outer conductor at the transition location in order to provide a clearly defined forward stop for the braid and the crimping ferrule, at an axial location appropriately spaced at the rearwardmost end of the inner contact of the connector and its electrical connection to the signal conductor of the cable which extends forwardly of the inner insulating jacket of the cable, for the crimping deformation not to affect the concentric precisely dimensioned relationship between the inner surface of the outer conductor and the inner contact and to provide minimum impedance mismatch.
It is desired to provide a simpler assembly procedure for a coaxial connector having a coupling nut retained thereon, with fewer parts.